A Dark Angels Embrace
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Yami is gone, and Yusei wasn't there when he passed. Now, Yusei is regretting accepting the duel challenge by Jack. Yusei plans to reunite himself with his lost husband, in the worst way possible. Yami X Yusei, Rated M to be safe, Angst and character death warning


**A Dark Angel's Embrace**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Yami is gone, and Yusei wasn't there when he passed. Now, Yusei is regretting accepting the duel challenge by Jack. Yusei plans to reunite himself with his lost husband, in the worst way possible.**

**Yami X Yusei, Rated M to be safe, Angst and character death warning**

**DM Girl: This is going to be sad.**

**Dark M.: Please enjoy.**

Yusei sat alone in his room, flipping through photos that he had taken just a few months ago with his husband, Yami.

"Yami… why wasn't I there when you needed me?" Yusei said and tears were running down his face.

Just a two weeks ago, Yusei was about to leave to meet Yami at the airport to go to a tournament. Before he could leave, Yusei was challenged by Jack to a duel. Foolishly, Yusei accepted the duel, and he knew he would still make it to the airport in time because he was planning on leaving early.

At the time of the duel, Yami was heading out to the airport as well, and had pulled out onto the highway when an eighteen-wheeler slammed into Yami's car. Yami was put in the hospital in critical condition. It wasn't even an hour after the accident that he passed away, and Yusei hadn't made it to the hospital in time. The doctors had said that Yami had told them to make sure Yusei knew that he loved him and was sorry this happened.

Yusei had stormed out of the hospital and headed straight over to where Jack lived. Jack had been shocked to see Yusei standing on his doorstep in tears, and when he found out why Jack was terribly sorry for dueling Yusei, but Yusei never forgave him.

Yusei had gone back to his house, which was filled with boxes of his things since Yami had been trying to make room in his own house so Yusei could move in, and had called the Duel Officials to let them know that neither he nor Yami would be able to go to the tournament. They had given Yusei their sincere apologies and told them that for the time being, he wouldn't be allowed to attend tournaments so he can get over his grief.

That had been two weeks ago, and Yusei still couldn't believe what had happened. Yusei had gone into a major depression which not even his closest friends could bring him out of.

He was sitting on the bed him and Yami had shared many times, and Yami's sweet scent still lingered on it. Flipping through the photos, he saw him and Yami at many card tournaments, dueling various foes. The last few pictures were ones they had taken on their brief honeymoon before having to go to the tournament they never made it too.

Yusei and Yami had agreed on going to Egypt since it was so close to Yami's past.

"I can't believe that you used to live here." Yusei had told Yami when they had visited where the Palace that the Pharaoh Atem had lived in.

"It was okay, but I much prefer life now." Yami had said.

"And why is that?" Yusei had been confused at the time, because back then Yami had been the Pharaoh and had total rule over Egypt.

"Because you didn't live back then." Yami had told Yusei.

Just remembering that one moment made Yusei start to cry harder. He missed Yami so much and no amount of time would be able to heal the wound that Yami's death had left.

"I will see you again Yami. I don't care what anyone will think of me." Yusei said, putting the pictures on the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of medicine from the drawer. His therapist, who he had been recommended to see since Yami's death, had given him some medicine to sleep with.

Yusei walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, downing the bottle of pills in a matter of seconds. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to the Duel Officials to come pick up Yami's deck to go into the Duelist Hall of Fame. They would find a little more than just Yami's deck.

Yusei went back into the bedroom and pulled out a note he had written earlier, folding it and sticking it on the bedside table. He climbed under the covers and moved over to where Yami used to sleep, closing his eyes and letting the darkness take over him.

"Yami… I love you…" Yusei said, a tear escaping his eye as the darkness took him.

XXX

Floating in nothingness, Yusei opened his eyes. Across from him, was Yami, but there was just one thing different about him. Yami had dark wings and used them to go over to where Yusei was.

"You are here Yusei." Yami said, only inches away from where Yusei was. All of a sudden, it seemed as if Yusei could stand and now both were facing each other.

"Of course I am here. I miss you Yami." Yusei said and threw his arms around Yami. "I miss you so much."

"How did you get here Yusei?" Yami asked and put his arms around Yusei.

Yusei slightly gulped and didn't want to admit to Yami what he had done. "I… I… I…"

"Yusei, please tell me." Yami said looking into Yusei's eyes with that look that made Yusei practically want to confess everything to him.

"I took a bottle of pills my therapist gave me to sleep. I wanted to see you so bad!" Yusei said and had started to cry again.

Yusei expected Yami to be furious at him for doing that, but it was the opposite. Yusei had his eyes closed and felt Yami wiping the tears Yusei was shedding away.

"You do know that now you have to cross over with me right?" Yami said and Yusei opened his eyes.

"I know that." Yusei could barely get that out.

Yami gave Yusei a gentle kiss on the lips, but Yusei didn't want to be gentle. He grabbed Yami and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Yami ran his tongue along Yusei's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yusei granted it to him and Yami slipped his tongue inside, exploring the mouth that he hadn't in what seemed like eternity.

"Ra Yusei you don't know how much I missed you. It felt like forever since I had held you, kissed you." Yami said with half-lidded eyes as he and Yusei parted for air.

"I love you Yami. I want to be with you for eternity, and that is what I vowed, and I plan to uphold that vow." Yusei said.

"I love you too Yusei." Yami said, picking Yusei up bridal style. A light appeared across from them showing them the afterlife. "Are you ready?"

Yusei nodded and put his arms around Yami's neck while Yami carried him over to the light. With that, Yami stepped into the afterlife carrying Yusei with him. Yusei's wish had come true.

**DM Girl: *hiding* please don't kill me for writing this.**

**Dark M.: Please review. No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Mahado: Any flames though will be used to fuel her hatred.**


End file.
